Making a Heart Of Gold
by Justine Heart
Summary: Belle has been heartbroken but finds an unlikely friend in a usually evasive creature.
Making a Heart of Gold

A Saint Patrick's Day Rumbelle

Justine Heart

Belle sadly sat at the river's edge, watching the waters flow by on a beautiful spring day. She was reminiscing about something as a small figure crept up behind her.

"Well hello, dearie," a high pitched, male voice stated. Belle nearly fell into the racing water if something hadn't caught her dress. "I am sorry if I might have startled ya missy; wasn't intended, wasn't intended at all. But I couldn't help noticing you looked so sad just now." Belle looked in the direction of the voice, and was pleasantly surprised to see a leprechaun.

"I was daydreaming," she said, a sad sigh following. "By the way, it is rude to sneak up on someone so silently.

"Again I do apologize, dearie," said the leprechaun, "but may I inquire as to why you look so sad? No woman as beautiful as you should ever be so sad." Belle blushed at the compliment, looking at her intruder once again. He was dressed all in green, and had the deepest brown eyes she had ever looked into. His eyes seemed to gleam with mischief and danced with her bright blue eyes. She also noticed he held her by the fabric of her dress with only his shale leigh sticking out of the ground.

"So I am I to get a wish?"

"That you are, dearie," he said, "but I must warn you that all magic comes at a price."

"I know that all too well," Belle sighed again, and returned to watching the river. Not only was the little leprechaun disturbed but was now also intrigued by this statement.

"I hate to sound nosy, but why are you so down?"

"Magic stole my love from me," she said, tears escaping her eyes.

"How can this be my beauty?"

"A wicked witch's spell lured the man I truly love, leaving me to live the rest of my days alone."

"Well, there are limits to my power, unfortunately," the little man said in a low tone. "I cannot make him love you, I cannot kill her, and I cannot bring back the dead. There are rules to my magic."

"Rules," Belle repeated, wiping her cheeks, "I should have followed the rules." The little man looked at her confused.

"My lover and I would still be together if I had just followed those little rules."

"Was this a game to someone?"

"To the witch it was. This witch made a deal with me to keep my lover. If I followed her and advised her as she wanted, I could stay by his side as well. If I broke from her or stood against her in any way, she would lure him away with a spell and part us for all eternity with this river." The little man didn't like the sound of how this story ended, but he was captivated to know more. "One day I decided I had helped the witch enough, and went to be with my love. The witch found out about the deception, and now I am cursed to live eternal life alone while he will have a chance to be reborn without any memory of what we had." As Belle spoke the last few words, her head sank and she wept in full sobs as her heart broke once again.

The leprechaun was touched by her story, and though he knew nothing of love he wanted to give some comfort to the poor woman.

"I am very sorry for your loss, dearie," he said in a calm tone. "All I can offer to you is my friendship, though. I am forbidden to love as men do, but I can offer a wish instead."

"I am not looking for love," Belle said, "for I can never love another. Friendship, on the other hand, is acceptable."

"Then friendship it is," the imp said, "and my first act as your friend is to protect your heart with a golden touch." The leprechaun touched the fabric of Belle's blue and white dress just over her bosom. Suddenly, Belle's heart felt lighter and her expression seemed less pained.

"Thank you," she said with a pleasant coolness, "I do feel much better now."

"That golden shell will help ease your pain," assured the little man.

"Well since we are going to be friends," she said, "shouldn't I know your name?"

"Only if I can know yours."

"Belle," she stated simply.

"Mine is Rumplestilskin McGold," he said as he bowed his head. Belle laughed and it sounded like her name; bells chiming.

"May I call you Rumple instead?" she asked. Rumple nodded and the new friends continued to watch the river flow together, enjoying the new bond they shared.


End file.
